


Blaine and the Beast

by AmieWritesFic



Series: Twisted Fairy Tales [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Disney References, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmieWritesFic/pseuds/AmieWritesFic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine's father left for a business trip and hasn't returned. When Blaine goes to find him, he is led to castle full of strange objects. Once inside, he finds his father imprisoned by a monster. To save him, Blaine offers to take his father's place...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So many direct quotes from the Disney movie are about to happen since it's one of my favorites.

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, A young Prince, named David, lived in a shining castle Although he had everything his heart desired, The Prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar-woman came to the castle, And offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the Prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away, But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, For beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away To reveal a beautiful Enchantress. The Prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, For she had seen that there was no love in his heart. And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous Beast, and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the Beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his 21st year. If he could learn to love another, and earn their love in return, By the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a Beast?


	2. Little Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. But get ready for some character intros!

Blaine walked into the town square, looking passively at the boring people doing boring things in boring clothes. He straightened his bowtie and headed towards the bookstore.

Lima is a painfully small town, so he had to often stop and entertain the bland townspeople with small talk. He heard some whispers from others as he passed by, the other downside of small towns is that everyone knows everything about you. It wasnt always bad, just mediocre at best.

He rounded the corner into Thatcher's Used Books, giving a nod to Rachel at the counter. She rolled her eyes and went back to her magazine. Blaine made his way through the musky aisles, grabbing a book here and there. He never looked for anything specific, just any titles that sparked his curiosity. He took the small pile back to the counter. "Only 7 books this week, Rachie, I got a busy week."

"Dont care Blaine." She said as she quickly rang him up.  


"Aw, why so bitter? Is this because I wouldn't go out with you? Sorry, hun, you have the wrong hardware."

"Ew. Just pay for your damn books, Blaine." She huffed. She knew in this small town that her secret crush on him wouldn't go unmocked.

Blaine handed her the money and practically danced out of the store, shopping bags in hand. He went next door to the Lima Bean for a coffee and to start into one of his newly purchased books. 

The male protagonist was just meeting his love interest in the story, when Blaine felt a presence next to him. He looked up and saw Sebastian Smythe looking down at him. His little minion, Jeff, standing behind him.

"What's this?" Sebastian grabbed the book from Blaine, causing him to lose his page, "how can you read this? There's no sex or pictures even."

"Give me back my book, Smythe. I'm not in the mood for whatever it is you call a personality." Blaine reached for his novel.

"Only if you kiss me for it" Sebastian winked.

"I'd rather you keep the book." Blaine gathered his items and move to leave the cafe. 

"No one talks to Sebastian Smythe like that!" Jeff piped in.

Blaine raised an eyebrow, "then call me 'No One'" and with that, he was gone.

Sebastian was fuming, he hates getting turned down, but Blaine was the hottest piece of ass in Lima. He'll just have to try again tomorrow. With a nod to Jeff, they made their way out of the cafe. Three girls blocked his way.

"Oh Sebastian, sweetie." Quinn said.

"We saw Blaine turn you down." Brittany continued.

"Maybe if you're willing to switch teams, we can help?" Santana finished.

"Even just for one night." Quinn added

"I have a strap on." Brittany chimed in.

"You'll never regret it." Santana said with her hand tracing across his chest. Sebastian caught her hand and gave it a kiss.

"Sorry ladies, but I'm allergic to one specific kind of cat." He winked and walked away.

Jeff smirked, "I'm available, ladies"

The trio burst into laughter and walked in the opposite direction.

Sebastian headed towards his car. He needed to get back to Dalton plan his next attempt at Blaine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm updating via tablet, so sorry for errors.


	3. Maurice

When Blaine got home, he saw his Grandpa Maurice packing up his trunk with more of his possessions. He started selling his own things as antiques years ago. No one ever bought anything but he still acted like a success. The items would be a single spoon, old newspapers, used socks, and other things no one in their right mind would try to sell. Blaine knew it was crazy, but it made him happy and thats what mattered. His grandfather was all he had in Lima. His parents lived in the city and were too busy to remember they had children, his brother was off trying to be an actor in California, and his sister just got married to some billionaire and was off on the worlds most expensive 4 month honeymoon. Grandpa Maurice couldnt be left alone and Blaine was the only one still available. He didn't want his favorite reletive rotting away in a home surrounded by strangers, he deserved to be around family.

"Blaine, my boy, come look at what i'm gonna sell today!" Maurice said excitedly. "I got a tv remote, the leash from my dog when i was a boy, and your grandmother's favorite spice rack. she never used it to cook anyhting, just liked that it spun around. The crazy old bat, may she rest in piece. Help me load in my old chair and those heavy book boxes."

"Wait, Grandpa, you can't sell those books, theyre mine, remember?" 

"No sonny, these are the the other books i have."

"You mean your magazines, Grandpa?" Sure enough, Blaine opened a box and it was filled to the brim of magazines from at least 20 years ago. "Ok, Grandpa, these are ok to sell. Do you want me to go with you to help unload everything?"

"Oh no, they have people for that. Now where are my keys?" Maurice patted his pockets and looked around.

"Theyre in the ignition Grandpa, the car is already running." Blaine chucked, his Grandpa was a bit scattered but he meant well. Once Maurice was packed up he was on his way. "I'll see you tonight Grandpa!" Blaine called after him as the truck pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

Blaine doesn't remember falling asleep, but it was the next morning when he woke up. Ususally when his Grandpa got home, he'd wake up Blaine with all his elaborate stories of his trip to the antique show, but he never did. Blaine would have been worried, but Maurice had been known to grab a hotel for the night if he was too tired to drive back. He was in his 80s, who could blame him?

It wasn't until another night and morning had gone by when he started to worry. What if his grandfather's forgetfulness was worse than he thought? What if something had happened? Blaine called the police and filed a missing persons report. They told him to stay home in case Maurice showed up. Blaine called his parents who begrudgingly took the rest of the day off to come help with the investigation. After two days, Blaine was antsy. His parents had set up an office away from the office in the house, they could more than easily wait for him to show up there. So he grabbed his phone and his keys and set off towards Columbus, where his grandfather's antique show was. He knew Maurice better than anyone in the world, if someone could find him, it'd be Blaine!

He drove for almost 24 hours straight. He visited every hotel, bar, and venue his grandfather could have gone. He even visited two morgues. He was driving through Westerville for the third time when he noticed something he had missed before. Tire tracks headed into the woods. He pulled over and followed the tracks for about 50 feet where he saw his grandfather's abandoned truck. How had the police missed this? He called out for his grandfather as he followed what looked like a series of footprints heading deeper into the trees. Blaine's heart was racing, maybe he should call the detective on the case? He followed the tracks up to a rusted gate of an old desolate mansion. the gate easily creaked open and Blaine walked onto the property.

When he reached the door he knocked loudly, "Hello? I'm looking for my grandfather." The door creaked open and Blaine walked in. He was greated with darkness and dust. He was sure he heard talking in the shadows, but saw no one. "Hello? Grandpa Maurice? Anyone?"

He then heard a cough, "Blaine?" Blaine broke into a run towards the voice. He found the stairs to a cellar and went down, using only his phone for light. He saw, chained to a radiator, his Grandpa Maurice. He looked frail and frightened. "Grandpa! Youre alright! What happened? I've come to take you home."

"Blaine? You should never have come here. It's not safe! That man...he's a monster!" Maurice's eyes were wide and full of dreed.

"I'm not leaving without you. We'll call the cops and-"

"YOU WILL CALL NO ONE!" A voice ripped out of the darkness, shaking Blaine to his core. "GET OUT. LEAVE THIS PLACE!" 

Blaine was angry, "Not without my grandfather! Who are you? Come into the light. I demand to see the man who has kidnapped my grandfather."

Suddenly, the floor creaked and moaned as a large creature came out of the shadows and was illuminated my the flashlight on Blaine's phone. He stood 8 feet tall, covered in fur, horns and fangs. His clothes looked expensive but were dirty and torn. Blaine felt terrified, but did his best to hide it. "Are you happy now? Now that you've seen the monster?"

"Let my grandfather go." Blaine tried to hide his fear.

"Never." The Monster circled around him. "Unless, you stay in his place."

"No!" Maurice yelled out.

"Fine." Blaine agreed.

"Blaine, my boy, i can't let you do this. I'm old. You're so young. Please just leave me."

"Grandpa, i have to do this. I'll be ok." Blaine turned back to the Monster. "I'll stay, just let him go."

With a sinister grin, the Monster grabbed Blaine, unlocked Maurice, and locked up Blaine. He turned to Maurice, "If you ever return to this place, i will destroy both of you, old man!"

He then shoved Maurice to the door, turned to Blaine's phone, long since dropped to the ground, and stomped on it. With a howl he lumbered out of the door leaving Blaine alone in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look at me, updating things! WHAT!?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are loved as if they are unlimited data on a teenage girl's smartphone.
> 
> Any other Fairy Tales you want to see Gleeked out?


End file.
